DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): This application proposes to create an OB/GYN Faculty Research Career Development "Program" so that relatively junior obstetric and gynecology faculty will develop research skills that can be applied to the study of important health problems in women. Scholars also will learn how to create a research system that enhances research across the entire OB/GYN Department. The "Program" will be a designated Division within the current University-wide interdisciplinary Center for Research in Women's Health (CRWH). The CRWH is one of eight formally designated and funded University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) Research Centers and has been the focus for integrated women's health research at UAB for many years. The faculty participating in the CRWH (from the Departments of Obstetrics and Gynecology, Pediatrics, Medicine, Microbiology, Periodontal Medicine, Cell Biology and Epidemiology, among others) have had extensive interaction through research collaboration and teaching. Each of these training faculty members are well funded and established senior investigators with national credentials within the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Dentistry at UAB. The central theme of the OB/GYN Development "Program" will be to train independent researchers across the spectrum of research related to women's health care.